Começo Muda, Muda Tudo
by Pedro O Meta Nerd
Summary: E se Harry tivesse sido criado desde pequeno no mundo bruxo, por seu padrinho Sirius? E se ele tivesse conhecido Ginny mais cedo? E se ele já conhecesse previamente o mundo bruxo? Quando o começo muda, tudo tende a mudar...
1. Prólogo

**Começo Muda, Muda Tudo**

DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens ou nomes nesta história pertence a mim. São todos de autoria de J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic não possui intuitos comerciais. Apenas uma obra de um grande fã dá obra.

RESUMO: E se Harry tivesse sido criado desde pequeno no mundo bruxo, por seu padrinho Sirius? E se ele tivesse conhecido Ginny mais cedo? E se ele já conhecesse previamente o mundo bruxo e soubesse quem ele era realmente? Quando o começo muda, tudo tende a mudar...

Prólogo: Antes de Hogwarts

_~1981~_ (Nota do Autor: calculem como for, mas o Harry nasceu em 80 o/)(N/B: Ele nasceu em 31 de julho, não em SETEmbro, neah, Pedro? Hsuuhsaauhash [piada particular]

Duas sombras em pé sobre os escombros do que um dia foi uma bela casa em Godric's Hollow. Uma delas segura um pequeno embrulho no colo.

— Sirius, acabei de saber com Dumbledore que Peter foi capturado. — Disse Remus, colocando a mão no ombro do colega, que segurava o pequeno Harry dormindo, enrolado entre panos, sem saber do que acontecia a sua volta.

— De que importa agora? O mal maior já foi feito. James e Lílian morreram, e por pouco Harry não morreu também... — Sirius lamentou, enquanto olhava o rostinho pequenino, onde agora jazia uma marca em forma de raio em sua testa. A marca de um sobrevivente. Sirius olhou para os escombros do que antes era o lar dos Potter. — Eu prometo a vocês, que como padrinho de Harry, nunca vou deixá-lo desamparado. Ele terá um lar. Eu prometo...

_~ Agosto de 1989~_ (N/A: calculem aí, Harry tem 9 anos, isso aí!)

O Grimmauld Place número 12 era o paraíso para Harry. Era distante de qualquer espaço freqüentado por bruxos, sendo assim, a maioria dos ávidos fãs do "menino-que-sobreviveu" não tinha desculpa para aparecer por "coincidência", assim ele poderia ter paz para receber visitas apenas dos conhecidos.

Lógico, sem contar que morar com seu padrinho Sirius era incrível. Apenas dois marmanjos morando numa casa enorme só pra eles. A Casa dos Black era meio sombria e bagunçada (o elfo doméstico era péssimo no trabalho, como o nome sugeria, um "Monstro"), mas era exatamente o que um solteirão e seu afilhado poderiam querer.

Harry estava no quarto do padrinho, procurando por uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores que ele sabia que Sirius havia escondido. Foi quando a campainha tocou. Harry preparou seus ouvidos, já acostumado com a situação.

"_Símbolos da desonra, mestiços sórdidos, traidores do próprio sangue, filhos da imundície..."_, bradava a Sra. Black. Harry se perguntava se ela nunca mudaria o texto, porque pelo menos ele nunca tinha visto ela falar outra coisa.

Harry decidiu desistir da procura pelos feijõezinhos e desceu para ver quem era. Quando chegou ao hall, Sirius já havia tapado o retrato da mãe e atendia a porta. A primeira imagem que veio à cabeça de Harry foi que um aglomerado de pessoas com os cabelos em chamas havia entrado pela porta. Foi então que ele percebeu que na verdade se tratava de uma família de ruivos. Uma família bem grande. Ao todo sete deles. Um homem e uma mulher mais velhos e cinco mais jovens que deveriam ser seus filhos

— Ora, ora Sirius! Você, de cabelo grande? — o pai da família falou, cumprimentando Sirius com um grande abraço e batidinhas nas costas. — Só de olhar pra você dá pra perceber que não nos vemos faz muito tempo!

— Com certeza Arthur! Faz um bom tempo! — concordou Sirius. — E olha só que família! Molly, você está tão bem pra quem cuida desse grupo enorme. — continuou, cumprimentando a mulher mais velha.

Harry observava do seu canto, ainda no penúltimo degrau da escada. O grupo dos filhos consistia num rapaz mais alto, com o nariz empinado, provavelmente nos seus 13 ou 14 anos, dois gêmeos com uma cara de encrenqueiros, mais novos, um garoto que devia ter a mesma idade que Harry, preocupado em vasculhar cada canto do local com os olhos, e, junto à mãe, a única garota, menor, magrinha e cheia de sardas no rosto.

Quando o olhar de Harry pousou na garotinha, percebeu que ela o olhava fixamente, com os olhos arregalados. Os dois se encararam, olhos verdes nos olhos amendoados. Foi depois de alguns segundos intermináveis se olhando, que a garotinha puxou a mão de sua mãe, tentando chamar atenção, mas ainda sem tirar os olhos dele.

— O que foi, Ginny? —perguntou a mãe, interrompendo os cumprimentos com Sirius para dar atenção a garota. Sirius também olhou para ela e seguiu o seu olhar.

— Ora, Harry, venha, quero te apresentar uns amigos. — disse Sirius, acenando para que ele se aproximasse. — Estes são Arthur e Molly Weasley, antigos amigos meus e dos seus pais.

— Olá Harry! É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo! — cumprimentou a Sra. Weasley. — Estes são meus filhos, Percy — ela apontou para o mais velho — Fred e George — apontou os gêmeos — Ron, ele tem a sua idade — disse apontando o de aparência mais jovem — e a pequena Ginevra — disse, indicando a garota.

—Mãããe! Não gosto que me chame assim! — reclamou a menina. — Me... me chama de Ginny... tá? — disse ela, fitando Harry, completamente ruborizada. Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Prazer em conhecê-los. — murmurou ele.

E assim o grupo foi até a sala de estar e Sirius começou a conversar com o Sr. E a Sra. Weasley. O Sr. Weasley aparentava estar interessado se Sirius ainda tinha a motocicleta voadora. Percy ficou perto, prestando atenção à conversa. Os gêmeos ficaram bisbilhotando as estantes, e Ginny continuou agarrada à mãe, mas sem tirar o olhar de Harry.

— Cara, bela casa! — disse Ron, o garoto mais novo, observando em volta.

— Obrigado. — disse Harry. Ele continuava correspondendo o olhar de Ginny. Por algum motivo ele não conseguia desviar o olhar dela. — Me diz... por que sua irmã não para de me olhar? — perguntou para Ron em voz baixa.

Ron deixou de olhar para os móveis da casa e olhou para a própria irmã. — Liga não, é que ela é fã sua. — disse ele. — Não parava de falar em você desde que soube que vínhamos te conhecer. — comentou. — Mas, tipo, você tem mesmo a cicatriz? — perguntou meio que sem se conter.

Harry desviou seu olhar de Ginny por um momento e afastou o cabelo de cima da cicatriz. Já estava tão acostumado a fazer isso que nem se irritava. O olhar de admiração que Ron fez ao ver a cicatriz também já era bem conhecido. — Me diz, você quer ver minha coleção de figurinhas de sapos de chocolate? Tenho uns raríssimos! — disse, tentando mudar o assunto da sua tão famosa cicatriz.

— Claro! — respondeu Ron entusiasmado. Assim os dois abandonaram o hall e foram para o andar de cima no quarto de Harry.

Harry passou um tempo em seu quarto com Ron, mostrando suas figuras da coleção, quando Ginny apareceu na porta aberta, olhando para dentro encostada no portal. — Po-posso... ficar aqui, com vocês? — perguntou ela timidamente.

Harry olhou para Ron. Ele, como era de se esperar, deu de ombros. Era só sua irmã. Mas Harry, por um motivo que não sabia ao certo, ficou contente com a possibilidade de tê-la ali por perto.

— Claro! — disse Harry, com um sorriso no rosto. O rosto de Ginny parecia ter ficado mais vermelho do que seu cabelo, mas ela sorriu de volta para ele e entrou. E assim os três ficaram ali, brincando, como três crianças... Com certeza não havia forma melhor de começar uma amizade...

* * *

Palavras do Autor: É, com certeza esse Prólogo não está nem perto da qualidade que eu queria que ele tivesse, mas tipo, sou novo nessa história de fazer Fanfic, sempre escrevi textos de autoria própria. Mas espero realmente que conseguir melhorar, e fazer dessa fanfic o que ela foi feita pra ser: uma versão alternativa da história de Harry Potter. Esse começo foi bem pra dar uma amostra de como seria Harry crescendo no mundo bruxo, e conhecendo os Weasley antes (e a Ginny também!). Prometo que os próximos capítulos vão ser mais interessantes. Por favor, tenham paciência com este pobre novato. E mandem reviews, please! P.S.: durante toda a história vou usar os nomes e apelidos originais dos personagens, então qualquer dúvida, perguntem!

N/B: Own, Gina tímida é tudo *-* "Harry, por um motivo que não sabia ao certo, ficou contente com a possibilidade de tê-la ali por perto." Eu sei o que é isso, se chama amor "A-a-a-amor... Amor... Faz o mundo andar..." (é eu tirei isso das meninas super poderosas [y]). Ansioséeeeeerrima pro primeiro cap *o* Você está de parabéns, Pedro, sérião ;) Bjss, Marininha Potter **[olhem meu profile com esse mesmo nick. Propaganda não tira pedaço =D] **


	2. Capítulo 1

**Começo Muda, Muda Tudo**

ADDENDUM: pessoal, vou logo confirmando os shippers q com certeza vai ter: H/G, R/Hr e N/L, outros? Só o tempo dirá...

Capítulo 1: É hora de partir, Boa Sorte!

_~Agosto de 1991~_ (N/A: hei, eu nasci nesse mesmo bat-mês, nesse mesmo bat-ano =D)(N/B: Minha mãe nasceu nesse mês, só que em 1967 ¬¬')

Sirius ganhava a vida trabalhando em uma loja de artigos de bruxaria para defesa, no Beco Diagonal. Antes ele trabalhava na loja em si, mas nos últimos tempos vivia viajando para pesquisar sobre novos produtos. Este era exatamente um dos períodos em que ele viajava.

E era justamente a época em que Harry estava se preparando para o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Nesse momento Harry estava com Hagrid, o guarda-caça da escola, e um grande amigo, no Beco Diagonal. Ele estava lá para comprar os materiais da lista para o primeiro ano de escola.

Numa Rápida passada por Gringotts, para pegar dinheiro, Hagrid entrou em um misterioso cofre que continha unicamente um pacote minúsculo, que exalava um forte cheiro de enxofre. (N/A: quero ver quem descobre por que eu adicionei esse detalhe na descrição XD)

Como Harry já tinha sua varinha e Hagrid tinha ido comprar-lhe uma mascote para levar para Hogwarts, só faltava as vestes. Harry agradeceu aos céus por estarem no Diagon Alley, por que ele sabia que se Hagrid tivesse oportunidade, compraria algum animal mirabolante ou perigoso para ele levar. Assim ele entrou na _Madam Malkin – Robes for All Occasions_ para comprar suas vestes.

— Ora, ora! Bem-vindo Senhor Potter! Hogwarts, imagino? — Perguntou Madame Malkin, uma bruxa baixa, gorda e sorridente, toda vestida de lilás. Harry confirmou. —Tenho tudo aqui. Para falar a verdade, tem outro rapazinho agora ajustando uma roupa.

Nos fundos da loja, Harry viu um garoto pálido e pontudo, de cabelos loiros, se admirando no espelho enquanto uma segunda bruxa encurtava suas vestes pretas. Madame Malkin colocou Harry em cima de um banquinho, meteu-lhe uma veste comprida pela cabeça e começou a marcar a bainha.

— Ora se não é o famoso Harry Potter! — exclamou o garoto loiro. — Muito prazer, sou Draco Malfoy. — apresentou-se, estendendo a mão.

Harry sabia que eram os Malfoy. Ele havia visto o nome pela primeira vez na tapeçaria da Família Black. Sirius havia lhe falado sobre eles. Não eram boa gente. Mas quem sabe o filho não fosse diferente.

— Sabe, estou ansioso para saber que casa vou ficar. Espero sinceramente que eu vá para Slytherin. — Certo, essa afirmação já mostrava que ele também não era a exceção da família. — E você, Potter?

— Griffindor. Com certeza absoluta. Slytherin não é um bom lar. — disse Harry, com a intenção óbvia de mostrar que não queria papo com um anti-trouxas, que era o que um Malfoy como ele obviamente seria. Aparentemente a mensagem funcionou, pois Draco fez uma careta e não falou mais nada enquanto Harry estava lá.

— Pronto querido, aqui estão suas vestes. — disse Madame Malkin entregando uma sacola para Harry. — Rápido não?! — comentou ela, obviamente querendo mostrar sua eficiência para o menino-que-sobreviveu. Harry não ligou, já estava acostumado. Apenas pagou e saiu.

— Harry! Aqui, veja! — Harry ouviu a voz grave de Hagrid ao sair da loja. O guarda-caça estava a alguns metros de distância, com uma grande coruja branca em uma gaiola. Ele estava acompanhado do Sr. Weasley.

— Hagrid! Ela é linda! Obrigado! — agradeceu Harry. Pegando a gaiola e olhando a ave mais de perto. A coruja olhou para Harry e deu um piado amistoso. — E olá, Sr. Weasley! — cumprimentou, virando-se para o outro bruxo.

— Harry, falei ainda a pouco com a Sra. Longbottom. — disse Harry. — Ela disse que não poderia cuidar de você. Aparentemente Neville contraiu alguma doença estranha ao brincar no jardim e agora está no St. Mungus cheio de cactos brotando na pele.

Harry suspirou. Neville era um amigo de infância a quem costumava visitar. Ele vivia com a avó, uma senhora estranha, mas muito simpática. Harry imaginou o que Neville teria mexido desta vez. Ele era boa gente, mas não podia negar que era meio desastrado.

— Encontrei com os Weasley no Caldeirão Furado e conversei com Arthur. — continuou Hagrid. — Ele disse que você pode ficar na casa deles até o dia de partir para Hogwarts. — explicou.

— Obrigado, Sr. Weasley! — disse Harry empolgado. Já fazia dois anos desde que havia conhecido a família de ruivos e havia criado uma grande amizade com eles. Principalmente com os dois filhos mais novos.

— Será um prazer, Harry! — disse o bruxo. — Molly e as crianças já foram pra casa. — disse ele. — Como eu ainda tenho algumas compras para fazer, vou levar você para A Toca logo, depois pego suas coisas no Caldeirão e levo comigo. — disse o Sr. Weasley.

— Então, eu vou indo. Até mais ver, Arthur! E Até Hogwarts, Harry! — despediu-se Hagrid, virando-se e partindo.

— Até, Hagrid! — gritou Harry para o guarda-caça, quem em poucos de seus passos enormes, já havia se distanciado.

— Então, vamos? — perguntou o Sr. Weasley, indicando o caminho para as lareiras usadas como entrada pela Rede de Flú. — Então, pode ir. Molly já esta te esperando. — disse ele, entregando o pacote com o Pó de Flú para Harry.

— Certo. Até mais, então! — despediu-se Harry. — A Toca! — disse Harry em voz alta, jogando o pó nas chamas, que automaticamente ficaram verdes.

Harry entrou e em alguns segundos se viu sendo jogado para fora da lareira dos Weasley. Ele nunca se acostumava com aquela viagem cheia de rodopios. Harry tateou o chão procurando os óculos, que haviam caído.

— Está procurando isso? — uma voz apareceu ao seu lado. Era Ron, que estava com os óculos de Harry na mão, estendo-os para ele.

— Obrigado. — disse, colocando os óculos no rosto. A haste dos óculos havia entortado outra vez. Depois se voltou para Ron. — Bom te ver, cara! — cumprimentou.

— Com certeza! — disse Ron. — Pronto para Hogwarts? — perguntou. — Porque eu estou super nervoso! — comentou.

— Estou um pouco nervoso, mas ainda mais ansioso para chegar logo o dia! — disse Harry. — Mas e aí? Novidades? Não nos vemos faz meses!

— Bom, nada demais. — disse Ron monotonamente. — Venha, vamos almoçar! Mamãe já deve estar pondo a mesa! — chamou, guiando até a cozinha.

Quando Harry entrou na cozinha, a Sra. Weasley se estava fazendo os talheres levitarem até seus lugares na mesa. Os gêmeos e Percy já estavam à mesa.

— Olá, Harry! Que bom que já chegou! Venha, pode se sentar. — saudou, apontando a varinha para uma cadeira, que automaticamente se afastou para que Harry pudesse sentar.

— Obrigado, Sra. Weasley! — agradeceu, sentando-se na cadeira. — E aí, Ron? Como se sente sabendo que o Chudley Cannons perdeu mais uma vez para o grande Tutshill Tornados? — perguntou ele a Ron, enquanto este se sentava a seu lado.

— Não enche, Harry! O time só tá passando por uma má fase, só isso! — disse Ron, olhando torto para Harry. — Não precisa encher o peito pra se vangloriar do seu grande Tornados! — continuou. — Além do mais eles perderam para as Holyhead Harpies, que eu saiba.

— Tá, tá. — foi a vez de Harry olhar torto. Foi aí que ele viu que alguém descia as escadas. Um alguém bem pequeno e de cabelos longos. — Olá, Ginny! — saudou Harry, animado.

Ginny parou no meio da escada e se virou para olhar Harry à mesa. Ela tentou dar o passo seguinte, mas não acertou o degrau e bolou pelos últimos dez degraus até o térreo.

— Ginny! O que houve?! — gritou a Sra. Weasley enquanto ela e Percy corriam para levantar a menina.

— Quando você vai entender?! — murmurou Ron. — Já faz dois anos que ela sempre fica estranha quando te vê e você ainda não aprendeu a não surpreendê-la?! — falou rindo.

— Eu não sabia que ela ainda reagia assim! — murmurou Harry de volta, se defendendo. — Eu simplesmente não entendo por que ela fica assim! — justificou-se, exasperado.

Os gêmeos, que haviam entreouvido a conversa dos dois, trocaram olhares e começaram a dar risos abafados.

_~Alguns dias depois, dias antes da ida para Hogwarts~_

Depois de fazer a desgnomização do jardim, Ron e Harry jogavam Quidditch, se revezando na posição de goleiro e artilheiro, no campo ao lado da Burrow. Harry no momento estava como goleiro, e até agora havia defendido uma boa parte dos lançamentos de Ron.

Ron no exato momento estava analisando Harry procurando uma brecha. Ele já estava demorando tanto que Harry se permitiu desviar o olhar, que acabou pousando numa janela no terceiro andar da Burrow. Ginny estava nesta janela, e apesar da distância, Harry conseguiu perceber que ela olhava para ele.

— Boooola! — Harry ouviu o grito de Ron, e só se virou a tempo de ver a goles se aproximando em alta velocidade. Ele caiu da vassoura, obviamente.

— Cara, foi mal! — gritou Ron para ele enquanto descia da vassoura e corria para ajudar Harry a se levantar. — Eu só achei que você tendo desviado o olhar, seria uma chance. — se explicou — Mas o que é que você tava olhando, hein?

— Eu... Eu vi Ginny me observando pela janela. — disse Harry, segurando a mão estendida de Ron para se levantar.

— E o que tem isso? — perguntou Ron confuso. — Você sabe que ela vive te olhando. Todas as outras vezes que você veio aqui foi assim.

"Realmente.", pensou Harry, "O que tem isso? É só a Ginny, a irmã do Ron.", tentou raciocinar. — Deixa pra lá. Acho que meus óculos se fundiram ao meu rosto... — disse, caminhando para A Toca

_~1º de Setembro, O Dia da Ida para Hogwarts~_

A Plataforma 9¾ da estação King's Cross, em Londres, estava apinhada de famílias de bruxos. Harry estava um tanto triste de Sirius não poder estar ali, mas estar com os Weasley também era muito bom.

— Ah, mãe, não posso mesmo? — perguntava Ginny, emburrada.

— Tenha mais calma, menina! — dizia a Sra. Weasley. — Você sabe muito bem que ano que vem você irá.

— Ano que vem ainda vai demorar muito! — reclamava Ginny, emburrada.

— Não se preocupe Ginny, lhe mandaremos um monte de corujas. — disse Fred.

— Vamos mandar uma tampa de vaso de Hogwarts!

— George!

— Estou só brincando, mãe!

— Bom, mãe, tenho que ir até o vagão dos monitores, então, até mais. — disse Percy, dando um beijo na mãe.

— Até mais, filho! — disse a Sra. Weasley, abraçando-o e ajeitando o distintivo com a letra M de monitor nas suas vestes pretas.

Harry observava tudo aquilo pela janela do vagão em que ele e Ron guardavam ajeitavam seus malões. Depois os dois desceram para se despedir.

— Até mais, meu filho. — a Sra. Weasley despediu-se de Ron, abraçando-o. — Mande uma carta assim que souberem suas casa, está certo.

— Pode deixar, mãe! — disse ele. — Mas é certeza de ser Griffindor. Todos os Weasley são de lá.

— Certo, certo. — afirmou a Sra. Weasley sorridente. — E você, Harry! Mande notícias também. Não esqueça de mandar uma carta para Sirius, como ele pediu. — disse ela, enquanto abraçava Harry.

Ron já havia se despedido de Ginny e estava indo para o vagão com os gêmeos. Harry se virou para falar com ela. A primeira coisa que ele percebeu é que o rosto dela estava no mesmo tom de seu rosto.

— Bom, então até mais, Ginny! — disse ele. — e não se preocupe. O próximo ano chega logo, e você virá conosco. — disse ele.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. O apito avisando que o trem iria partir.

— É hora de partir, boa sorte! — disse ela rapidamente, ficando na ponta dos pés e dando um beijo no rosto de Harry. Podia parecer impossível, mas ela ficou ainda mais vermelha. Harry tinha a estranha sensação, pelo calor em seu rosto, que ele devia estar da mesma cor.

Fred, que ainda estava nos degraus da entrada do vagão com George, deu uma cotovelada de leve no irmão e indicou a cena. Os dois se entreolharam e riram em silêncio. — Vamos Harry! Vai acabar perdendo o trem! — gritou George, despertando Harry para a realidade, fazendo-o correr e subir no vagão na exata hora em que o trem começou a se mover.

Harry deu uma última olhada para as duas Weasley. A Sra. Weasley acenava para os filhos do mesmo canto, mas Ginny corria acompanhando o trem, acenando e olhando diretamente para ele.

* * *

**  
**N/B: A Gina beijou o Harry no rosto \ô/ Uiiiiii, calor (66' Draquinho apareceu já mostrando todo o seu jeito arrogante de ser *-* Draco + Marina = amor verdadeiro pra sempre s2. Pedro, estou ansiosíssima pra saber o que vai rolar no próximo cap! Bjss , Marininha Potter

**Carolzynha LF**: Eu sou beta sim, amiga. Dessa e de mais duas. Uma que é Hermione/Severo, então releva ¬¬'. A outra é da SpotSide Hamdec, Amor sem Preconceito. Bjss ;*

**SpotSide Hamdec**: Eu te falei que ia betar uma H/G, só não te falei qual vv E como assim virei beta e não te avisei? Eu já sou beta! Ou por acaso você esqueceu que eu beto a sua fic?! Mas beleza, você fica tomando aquelas erva barata que a Carol te dá e depois fica assim... Bjss ;*

P.d.A.: Poséh, faz dois dias desde q eu postei o prólogo, mas como eu tinha acabado de fazer a conta, então não pude postar logo, o que significa q estou postando o primeiro cap no mesmo dia do prólogo \o/ Isto é bem rápido. Com certeza vai ter reviews reclamando do cap ser pequeno, mas o fato é que eu só consigo fazer caps pequenos (este aqui deu cinco paginas no Word) mas pra compensar isto, estou me comprometendo a sempre postar um novo cap num prazo MAXIMO de três dias, para vcs tarem sempre tendo o q ler aqui. E olha q quando eu assumo um compromisso, eu movo céus e terras para cumprir. Espero ansiosamente por suas reviews \o/

_~~~~Respondendo às Reviews~~~~ _(N/A: *-* mal postei já tenho reviews! Vc tem algo haver com isso Mari? xD)

**Marydf Evans Cullen**: Oie! q bom q vc gostou da hist ^^ realmente, sempre achei q teria sido mais interessante se o Harry tivesse podido conviver com o Sirius, e, agora q vc falou, realmente é tão mais agradável a hist d HP sem Dudley pra nos testar a paciencia \o/ Espero q goste desse capitulo tbm, bjs =*

**Carolzynha LF**: Oi o/ q bom q vc achou a idéia interessante!. E realmente, vc vai ver q com o passar do caps vai ter muita "fofura", mas não só né?! Afinal eles não vão ser crianças inocentes pra sempre ;) Pode dexar q eu mando um alo pra Mari sim ^^ e como vc pode ver, postei bem rápido, não?! Bjks =*

**SpotSide Hamdec**: Vlw \o/ q bom q gostou! Quanto à Mari, vou deixar ela se explicar xD Mas quanto ao seu comentário do trecho da hist... bem, todo mundo sabe q vai ter mais q amizade ai, e esse primeiro cap tá mostrando q isso será breve ^^ como vc pode ver, continuei rápido e continuarei com uma boa frequencia, como prometi no p.d.a. ;) Bjão =*

**laura potter**: q bom q gostou da idéia ^^ tbm adoro H/G, e como vc deve ter percebido por esse cap, vai ter muuuuito H/G pela frente ;) e pode ter certeza q vc nunca vai precisar esperar muito pelos próximos caps o/

**Bellah:** Q bom q gostou ^^ ficar bom é exatamente a ntenção ;) bom, aí está o primeiro cap, em menos d um dia acho q postei logo não?! xD bjs =*


	3. Capítulo 2

**Começo Muda, Muda Tudo**

Capítulo 2: O Espelho tem defeito?

_~Expresso de Hogwarts~_

Já fazia algum tempo que o Expresso de Hogwarts havia saído de King's Cross e agora passava rapidamente por pastagens cheias de vacas e carneiros. Na cabine onde Harry estava se encontravam apenas ele, Ron e os gêmeos. Harry e Ron jogavam uma partida de xadrez bruxo, do qual metade das peças de Harry já haviam sido destroçadas, enquanto Fred e George se desafiavam mutuamente a encarar feijõezinhos de todos os sabores de cores "suspeitas".

— Xeque-mate, Harry! — disse Ron, animado. — Admita, você não é páreo para mim! Nosso placar geral já está em quinze partidas minhas contra apenas duas suas. — constatou ele, vangloriando-se.

— Que seja, que seja... — disse Harry. — Sinceramente, preciso comprar um xadrez novo! O feitiço para reconstrução automática das peças está desgastando — disse, recolhendo as peças. — Bom, mas é uma boa hora pra treinar um feitiço! — disse, tirando sua varinha do bolso.

— Você já andou praticando feitiços? — perguntou Ron surpreso.

— Ainda não, você sabe que não podemos fazer feitiços fora de Hogwarts! — disse ele. — Mas já andei escolhendo alguns para treinar.

— Oi, por acaso alguém viu o sapo do Nevi... — uma voz feminina surgiu pela porta aberta da cabine. — Ah! Estão fazendo mágicas? Quero ver!

Uma garota de cabelos castanhos volumosos, os dentes da frente meio grandes, e já vestida com as vestes de Hogwarts, estava na porta da cabine, acompanhada de um garoto de rosto redondo e cabelos negros, que Harry sabia ser Neville Longbottom.

— Seja bem-vinda! E Olá, Neville! — disse Harry, logo em seguida se virando para os "restos mortais" da peça da rainha que Ron tinha destroçado com um mero peão. Apontou a varinha e disse em voz alta — _Reparo_!

Os pequenos pedaços da peça de xadrez se uniram instantaneamente, mas ao contrário do que era esperado, a cabeça da rainha ficou virada para as costas e os braços da mesma haviam trocado de lugar. Os gêmeos, que observavam a tudo de seu lugar, começaram a rir baixinho.

— Bom, com certeza não era esse o efeito esperado, não?! — disse a garota, com um tom de descaso. — Eu também andei praticando um pouco, veja. — disse ela, sentando-se ao lado de Fred, frente a frente com Harry, apontou a varinha para seu rosto e disse. — _Óculos Reparo_!

A fita que Harry estava usando para segurar as hastes dos óculos começou a se soltar, e quando caiu, a haste estava inteira. — Incrível! — Neville murmurou, falando pela primeira vez desde que chegara. Harry tirou os óculos do rosto e olhou o trabalho feito pela garota. — Realmente, incrível!

— Muito obrigada! — agradeceu a garota, estufando o peito. — Sou Hermione Granger, e vocês são...?

— Ron Weasley. — disse Ron. — Esses são meus irmãos, Fred, e George. — disse, indicando os gêmeos.

— O que é isso irmãozinho! Eu sou Fred! — disse um dos gêmeos rindo.

— E eu sou George! — disse o outro.

— Tanto faz! Nunca sei diferenciar. — disse Ron emburrado. — Você são irritantes!

— Eu sou Harry Potter. — apresentou-se Harry.

— Já li sobre você! Você está em _História da Magia Moderna_, _Ascenção e Queda das Artes das Trevas_ e _Grandes Acontecimentos do Século XX_. — disse ela empolgada. — Você derrotou aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado!

— É, eu sei... — disse Harry, já cansado daquela ladainha sobre seu passado. — Você não parece ser alguém do mundo bruxo. Minha história já é um tanto velha pra tanta empolgação.

— Na verdade, realmente, sou nova sim. Nasci trouxa. Foi uma surpresa para meus pais quando recebi a carta. — disse ela. — Mas não vem ao caso. Eu vim aqui para perguntar se vocês viram o sapo do Neville? Ele o perdeu.

— De novo, Neville? — perguntou Harry, virando-se pêra o garoto à porta. — Por aqui ele não apareceu. — disse ele.

— Tudo bem. — disse o garoto, desanimado. — Mas, você sabe, né?! Eu sempre acho. Uma hora ele aparece...

— Bom, então vamos continuar procurando. — disse a garota se levantando. — Acho bom colocarem suas vestes. Já estamos chegando. — disse ela, e se virou para Ron. — E acho bom você lavar o rosto. Tem uma crosta no seu nariz. — observou, saindo da cabine.

— Sabe, acho que ela é bem irritante. — disse Ron.

— Cuidado, Roniquinho! Quem desdenha quer comprar! — disse Fred, bagunçando o cabelo do irmão caçula com a mão.

_~A Toca, Novembro~_

Ginny estava em seu quarto, ouvindo As Esquisitonas no rádio, enquanto relia pela enésima vez as cartas que havia recebido nas últimas semanas. Os gêmeos, ao contrário do que haviam dito, não estavam brincando ao dizer que mandariam uma tampa do vaso de Hogwarts. Só que para a sua surpresa, a tampa tinha vindo autografada! Harry aparentemente tinha ajudado os gêmeos na missão, porque havia assinado a tampa do vaso. Mas não era essa "lembrançinha" que mais importava, mas todas as cartas que Harry havia mandado.

Desde a primeira semana de aulas que Harry vinha mandando cartas e mais cartas para ela, contando sobre cada acontecimento em Hogwarts. Graças às cartas de Harry ela havia ficado sabendo que ele e Ron haviam entrado para Griffindor. Também falou sobre uma garota chamada Hermione Granger, que vivia perseguindo os dois para tentar "fazer suas estadias em Hogwarts mais monótonas" segundo as palavras dele.

Mas, como Ginny sabia, ele não ligava. Afinal, ele era Harry Potter, e isso não queria dizer ele era o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas que ele era filho de James Potter, criado por Sirius Black. Isso fazia com que ele tivesse a responsabilidade, ou irresponsabilidade, de fazer travessuras. Além de que ela sabia que ele estava acompanhado dos gêmeos, e para esse tipo de coisa não havia companhia melhor.

Também graças às cartas dele, Ginny sabia do episódio que levara Harry à posição de apanhador do time de quadribol de Griffindor, jogando junto com os gêmeos, que eram batedores do time. Harry também falou do garoto nojentinho de Slytherin, que já havia até o desafiado para um duelo, e do enorme cão de três cabeças no corredor trancado do terceiro andar que ele havia encontrado numa de suas últimas peripécias.

Ginny no momento tinha em mãos a última carta de Harry, que tinha acabado de chegar Hedwig, a coruja de Harry, repousava num poleiro que Ginny havia improvisado para ela perto da janela, devido às constantes visitas da coruja.

_Ginny,_

_Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu neste halloween aqui em Hogwarts! Um trasgo montanhês de quase quatro metros entrou na escola. Eu e Ron tivemos que enfrentá-lo, por que a Hermione havia ficado presa com ele num banheiro. Na verdade fomos nós que a prendemos com ele, mas nós não sabíamos que ela estava lá. Foi emocionante! Eu acabei no pescoço do trasgo e enfiei minha varinha no nariz dele (estou tentando limpá-la até agora), e Ron usou o feitiço de levitação para bater o tacape do troll na cabeça dele._

_Foi por um triz. Mas quando íamos nos metendo em encrenca, foi Hermione que nos livrou, com uma mentira deslavada! Ela parece estar mais amigável agora e até fez vista grossa quando fiz a gata do Filch ficar com os pelos rosa - choque! Só não conte aos seus irmãos que fui eu. Os gêmeos estão cumprindo detenção com Filch por causa disso, e não sabem que o culpado sou eu. _

_Amanhã vamos ter nossa primeira partida de quadribol, contra Slytherin. Em breve te mando mais notícias,_

_Carinhosamente,_

_Harry Potter_

Ginny lia e relia a carta. Com certeza a vida em Hogwarts era emocionante. E Harry era incrivelmente divertido. E heróico! Tentar se atracar com um trasgo! Era por isso que ela o admirava. Bonito, corajoso, gentil, divertido, ousado. Mas, acima de tudo, carinhoso. Ela olhou para a carta novamente. "Carinhosamente". Bem que ela queria aquele carinho pessoalmente. Mas eles eram muito novos, sem contar que provavelmente ela ficaria com o rosto em brasa perto dele. Ginny só temia que Harry não acabasse se aproximando demais da tal Granger, que ele já chamava pelo primeiro nome, e esquecesse dela.

Ela desceu para o térreo. Sua mãe estava ocupada fazendo uma arrumação na cozinha, então ela aproveitou para ir escondida até o armário de vassouras fora da casa, pegou uma das vassouras e começou a sobrevoar o campo por um tempo, imaginando como seria voar junto com Harry Potter...

_~Dias antes das Férias de Natal~_

Faltavam dias para começar as férias, e Harry se encontrava na Sessão Reservada da biblioteca, embaixo de sua Capa de Invisibilidade. Era a primeira vez que ele a usava. Sirius já havia lhe dado há muito tempo. Era de James Potter, seu pai, e este havia emprestado para Dumbledore, que a havia devolvido para Sirius tempos depois.

Quando Sirius entregou a capa para Harry, sugeriu que ele a usasse só quando necessário. Mas só sugeriu, por que um artefato como aquele seria muito útil na hora de "brincar" um pouco. Mas Harry não havia usado a capa em nenhuma de suas peripécias até agora, nem mesmo ao invadir o banheiro feminino com Ron para jogar bombas de bosta. Ficar invisível tirava boa parte da emoção.

Mas aquela era uma missão importante, e ele não poderia ser pego. Ele tinha que procurar quem era Nicolau Flamel, um nome que Hagrid havia deixado escapar ao ser questionado sobre o que Fofo, o cão de três cabeças, guardava. Ele já havia tentado pedir ajuda para Hermione, mas ela se negava solenemente, dizendo que ele devia se preocupar com seus deveres, e não com assuntos de Dumbledore. Pedir ajuda a Ron ou os gêmeos era perda de tempo, já que estavam mais preocupados com o próximo plano grandioso que ele criaria usando os ensinamentos "marotianos".

Ler aqueles livros na luz baixa da varinha era terrível, além de muito solitário, mas era necessário. Ele estava no momento lendo olivro _Enchanted Mirrors And How to Make One_ (N/A: eu sei fazer, mas é perigoooso X_x). Não tinha nada haver com o que ele procurava, mas era interessante. O espelho da página onde ele tinha aberto era o Espelho de Erised. Aparentemente ele mostrava o desejo no coração de uma pessoa. Harry se perguntou o que veria. Harry ia passando para outro livro, voltando à busca, quando vozes próximas o fizeram parar.

—... não sei porque você quis se encontrar a essa hora, Severus ... — era a voz de Quirinus Quirrell, o professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

— Ah, quis manter o encontro sigiloso. — disse Snape, o estranho e seboso professor de poções que perseguia Harry. Ele tinha lá seus motivos... (N/A: dessa ver o Harry tem culpa no cartório xD) — Afinal os alunos não devem saber sobre a Pedra Filosofal. — Harry aguçou os ouvidos, ficando parado. Do que eles estavam falando? — Você já descobriu como passar pela fera de Hagrid?

Então o que eles estavam falando tinha haver com Fofo? Harry tinha que se aproximar. Foi seguindo as vozes até um corredor vazio que ficava perto da biblioteca. E lá estavam eles. Snape pressionava Quirrell contra a parede.

— M-m-mas, Severus, eu...

— Você não quer que eu seja seu inimigo Quirrell! — disse Snape em tom ameaçador.

— N-n-não sei o que você...

— Você sabe perfeitamente o que quero dizer.

"Miau!" Harry ouviu e olhou pra baixo vendo Mrs. Norris, a gata de Filch (N/A: Ou seria do Chuck _Norris_ xD), a alguns passos atrás dele, olhando-o diretamente.

—... as suas mágicas de araque. Estou esperando.

— M-m-mas eu n-n-não...

— Muito bem. — interrompeu-o Snape. — Vamos ter outra conversinha em breve, quando você tiver tido tempo de pensar nas coisas e decidir de que lado está a sua lealdade.

Snape saiu com a capa esvoaçando, enquanto Quirrell ficava ali, suando e tremendo contra a parede. Harry começou a ouvir passos. Se Madame Norra estava ali, então provavelmente era Filch. Ele tinha que sair dali. Harry saiu correndo e entrou na primeira sala que achou. Era completamente vazia. Ele começou a raciocinar. Então Snape queria passar por Fofo? E o que era a tal Pedra Filosofal? Seria o que o cão estava guardando?

Foi imerso nestes pensamentos que Harry notou um enorme espelho no centro da sala. Ele tirou a capa e foi se aproximando. O espelho era enorme, indo até o teto, com uma moldura de talha dourada, aprumado sobre dois pés em garra. No alto havia as inscrições:

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

Harry não entendeu o que tinha escrito (N/A: pq é tapado), mas notou a primeira palavra: "Erised". Então aquele era o espelho que mostrava o verdadeiro desejo do coração das pessoas! Harry não resistiu à curiosidade e olhou diretamente para o espelho pela primeira vez. E seu queixo caiu na mesma hora.

Então aquele era seu verdadeiro desejo?! Não podia ser! O espelho devia estar com defeito, afinal, ele não desejava aquilo. Ou desejava? Harry ficou confuso. Então o verdadeiro desejo em seu coração era beijar Ginny Weasley?!

* * *

N/B: "Então o verdadeiro desejo em seu coração era beijar Ginny Weasley?!" Morri oO' Gente, H/G pra sempre!!!! A Gina mal nasceu e já ta amando o Harry *-* Harry acabou de sacar que gosta da Gina (acho, resemos para que ele não seja lerdo que nem o Ron) Bjss, Marininha Potter

P.d.A.: Muahuahhuahuahua! Pra quem tinha dúvidas da "marotice" de Harry, acho q esse cap responde à dúvida! E parei numa parte interessante não? De novo um cap d 5 paginas de Word x_X Huhehuehue Não tenho muito à dizer aqui, mas espero reviews \o/

~Respondendo às Reviews~

**TiuToddynhu**: opa, se cê sabe mesmo o pq, então é dos meus! (irmão, se é q me entende, imagino q sim) \o/ brigadão o/

**Darklokura**: tudo bem ^^ com certeza, filho e afilhado de marotos marotinho é! Realmente, sempre achei o casal H/G quando novo fofinho ^^ e não tem problema, review pequena ou grande, todas são de grande valor, pq mostram q nosso trabalho como escritor está sendo apreciado. Aí está o cap, obrigado pelo elogio ^^

**laura potter**:q bom q gostou! Realmente, Draco tem q ser assim, senão não é Draco. Acho que esse cap responde à sua primeira pergunta. Quanto à segunda, bem, o enredo básico não vai modificar muito nos dois primeiros anos d Harry, mas do terceiro em diante, pod esperar muuuuitas modificações ^^ Engraçados? Vc acha? *assobia com kra d "sei d nada"* Então, está ai o cap 2 \o/

**Carolzynha LF**: Oi ^^ prometo q fofura não vai faltar pra esses pequenos, e quando eles não forem mais tão pequenos, bem... espere e verá *cara de safado* xD Está ai mais um cap! Bjs =* bye

**Marydf Evans Cullen**: Oie ^^ Sirius é gente boa (falando como se fosse velho amigo) e não merecia ter passado 13 anos naquele lugar. Harry e Ginny como você disse, são fofos, eu como bom fã d anime, digo "kawaii *-*" O beijo no rosto foi só pra fazer momento meiguice *-* E pode deixar q vc não vai esperar muito, mas não espere q eu diga mais q isso ^^ bjinhos PA vc tbm =**

**Aline Cresswel**: Obrigado! Bom saber q gostou ^^ Qnto ao Sirius, pod deixar. Não vai ser agora, mas em breve ele vai ter bastante participação na hist, afinal ele cuida do Harry ^^ Aí está o cap 2 \o/ Não demorei muito né?! Bjs =*

**SpotSide Hamdec**: Sim sim, H/G tem q ter H/G, mas isso será em breve. Como esse cap mostrou, ele sabe dos Marotos sim, mas não tinha pensado nos "Novos Marotos" ^^ É uma idéia muito boa a se pensar \o/ as aventuras virão, e os romances... com certeza! \o/

**L. Fernii**: entendi perfeitamente sua opinião, e na foi grossa de jeito algum! Adoro críticas construtivas. De forma alguma essa fanfic será apenas uma "mudança de detalhes". Tipo, voldie+pedra filosofal, o troll (trasgo) e algumas outras situações, são inevitáveis, pq aconteceriam independentemente do Harry ser criado pelos Dursley ou não. Mas prometo q essa não será apenas mais uma fanfic dessas q vc leu. Mudanças bem grandes virão! Q bom q gostou ateh agora ^^ espero novas reviews suas \o/ P.S.: o q foi aquele comentário "tão last year" q eu não entendi? *faz cara d lezado*


	4. Desculpas

**Dando Desculpas Esfarrapadas:**

Pessoal, mal comecei a fanfic, e já estou pisando na bola. Tinha prometido uma freqüência de pelo menos um capítulo a cada três dias, mas já faz três dias desde o último capítulo e eu ainda não preparei nada. Podem ter certeza que não é por estar sob pressão que não consegui nada. É porque esse meu final de semana foi lotadíssimo. Sábado passei o dia fora numa reunião do Clube de Quadrinhos Mangaká EX³, no domingo, a mesma coisa, só que no caso um encontro mais informal, e hoje, infelizmente, não vou poder fazer o terceiro capítulo simplesmente porque vou sair de casa daqui a algum tempo e não daria para escrever um capítulo inteiro e mandar para Marina. Sério, meu final de semana não costumava ser tão lotado assim, mas agora que eu estou vendo que minha rotina vai modificar um pouco, não se preocupem, não vacilarei com vocês de novo. A rotina do mínimo de um capítulo a cada três dias será mantida, sendo a única exceção hoje por motivo de tempo. Para compensar, vai ai um teaser de minha principal obra autoral que está sendo escrita: Stockholm Syndrome.

* * *

_**Stockholm Syndrome**_

Minerva nem ao menos se lembrava quanto tempo se passara desde que estava ali naquele quarto. Só sabia que não se incomodava mais com a rotina que lhe foi imposta por _eles_. Ela chegava mesmo a pensar se ser sequestrada era mesmo assim tão ruim. Pelo menos para ela, porque seu pai mão-de-vaca com certeza estava receoso de pagar o resgate. Lógico que estava, porque se não ela não estaria ali. Mas ela não se preocupava nem um pouco, porque dentre _eles_ havia _ele_.

_Ele _era quem tornava seus dias de cativa mais brandos. Alguma coisa nele a acalmava. _Ele_ tomava conta dela, e isso era um imenso alívio para ela. Lógico, _eles_ diziam que _ele_ "vigiava" ela, mas para ela não era assim. _Ele_ era gentil. _Ele _a tratava com respeito, diferente dos outros dois. Era _ele_ que lhe fazia a comida, _ele_ a levava para tomar banho na casa em cima, _ele_ conversava com ela e fazia companhia.

Ela não entendia como _ele_ havia chegado até ali, como um sequestrador. Não fazia o tipo dele. Ela sabia que _ele_ não era assim. Mas ali estava _ele_. Pelo menos ela tinha uma boa companhia. Ela ainda não sabia o nome dele. _Ele_ sempre evitava responder a esta pergunta. "_Eles _não me deixam dizer. Desculpe." Era só o que _ele_ dizia.

"Desculpe". Palavra que não se vê saindo da boca de um sequestrador ao falar com a vítima. Ela percebia que _ele _queria dizer, mas os outros dois não deixavam. Mas tudo bem, ela não tinha pressa. Um dia ela descobriria o nome do rapaz que lhe tornava os dias de cativeiro melhores.

* * *

Não, a Minerva dessa história não é a McGonnagal, é uma personagem original. Para quem quiser mais dessa hitória, é só me adicionar no MSN ou mandar e-mail.

Me desculpem novamente, mas não era a intenção falhar com vocês.

Até o 3º capítulo!

Ou Revoir!


	5. Capítulo 3

**Começo Muda, Muda Tudo**

Capítulo 3: Beijou, levou!

_~A Toca, véspera de Natal~_

— Eu vou esganar, trucidar, esquartejar, afogar, espancar e matar o Sirius! — disse Harry numa visível irritação. — E não necessariamente nessa ordem! — completou, provocando risos dos outros dois no recinto recinto. E ele não estava brincando.

Era véspera de natal e Harry, Ron e Ginny estavam no quarto de Ron, onde Harry estava dormindo, conversando animadamente sobre a morte do pufoso e outros assuntos de grande importância para a bruxidade.

— Qual é, Harry, dá um desconto pro Sirius! — disse Ron, entre risos.

— Dar um desconto! Ele me manda uma carta curtíssima dizendo que vai ficar fora sei lá quanto tempo por que vai fazer teste de seleção para auror, sem ter me contado antes que ia tentar, e ainda me abandona em pleno natal. — vai desabafando Harry, se jogando de costas na sua cama de armar.

— Mas admite Harry, ter um padrinho auror vai ser bem interessante! — disse Ron. Harry olhou pra ele com aquela cara de "se você diz", e voltou a olhar pro teto. Ron agora estava colocando os pôsteres do Chudley Cannons no teto, por que não havia mais espaço nas paredes.

— E por acaso é tão ruim assim passar o natal conosco? — perguntou Ginny, sentando na cama de Harry e colocando o rosto sobre o dele, os cabelos longos soltos caindo no rosto dele.

— Ahn... — Harry tentou formular alguma resposta, mas encarar aqueles olhos amendoados esvaziou a cabeça dele. Era assim desde que havia chegado na Toca. Toda vez que a encarava lembrava do que havia visto no espelho de Erised.

Ele ficou encarando aquele rosto sardento. Quando ela tinha começado a ser tão bonita? E quando ela tinha deixado de ser tímida? E afinal por que o coração dele acelerava perto dela? O que significava aquilo que o espelho havia mostrado? Ele sentiu o toque dos cabelos dela no seu rosto e corou, quase como um Weasley.

Ginny também havia ficado imersa nos olhos verdes de Harry, mas quando viu a posição em que havia se colocado, e a demora dos dois se encarando silenciosamente, ficou vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos e recuou o rosto. Ron olhava de um para o outro com uma sobrancelha levantada, obviamente se perguntando o que passava.

— Er... bem, lógico que não é ruim passar o natal com vocês — começou Harry —, mas o Sirius tem viajado tanto nos últimos tempos que eu achei que ele ficaria comigo pelo menos no natal.

— A gente entende. — disse Ginny. Harry deu um sorriso meio torto, tímido, para ela. Ela sentia o rosto tão quente que imaginava se não poderia fritar um ovo com a testa.

_~Dias depois do Natal, um dia antes da volta para Hogwarts~_

Sirius, para compensar a longa ausência para com o afilhado, havia mandado umas duas caixas enormes para Harry, uma com bombinhas de bruxo, e outra com Sapos de Chocolate. A Sra. Weasley havia dado um suéter verde com um H bordado, assim como havia feito nos dois últimos anos e Hagrid havia lhe mandado uma gaita com corpo de madeira, com grifos entalhados (N/A: prefiro gaitas 8D). Remus Lupin, amigo de seu falecido pai e de Sirius, havia mandado para ele um livro chamados _Feitiços Incomuns e como Praticá-los_. Harry se perguntou se a fama dele em Hogwarts já havia chegado até os ouvidos de Remus.

— Sinceramente, já li onde podia, e nada desse tal Flamel. E ainda a tal de Pedra Filosofal que o Snape mencionou. — Harry reclamava com Ron, enquanto praticava os feitiços incomuns com um dos ratinhos brancos que havia surgido das bombinhas de bruxo que Sirius mandara.

— Ok, Harry! Sem indiretas! — falou Ron, que havia acabado de fazer o rabo do rato virar um saca-rolha. — Eu te ajudo a procurar sobre o tal Flamel e a tal Pedra, se é tão importante. Mas sinceramente não sei pra que dar tanta importância a isso.

— Vocês são cruéis! — comentou Ginny, que via o pobre ratinho sendo enfeitiçado impiedosamente. — E do que vocês estão falando? Flamel? Pra que pesquisar sobre ele?

Os dois garotos olharam para ela.

— Você fala como se soubesse quem é o sujeito. — observou Ron.

— Saber, exatamente, não sei. — disse Ginny. — Mas o nome dele está na figurinha de sapo de chocolate do Dumbledore. — explicou despreocupadamente.

Harry e Ron se olharam, e se voltaram para a enorme pilha de figurinhas de sapo de chocolate que haviam feito, graças a caixa mandada por Sirius. Os dois se atiraram nela como se houvesse algum tesouro escondido pronto para ser achado.

— Aqui! — exclamou Ron. — É verdade! Ela está certa! Aqui está: _O Prof. Dumbledore é particularmente famoso por ter derrotado Grindewald, o bruxo das trevas, em 1945, e ter descoberto os doze usos do sangue de dragão, e por desenvolver um trabalho de alquimia com Nicolau Flamel._ — disse ele lendo o cartão.

— Eu não disse?! — falou a garota com tom de superioridade.

— Ginny, você é demais! — bradou Harry, abraçando a ruiva e dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Ginny olhou para Harry com os olhos arregalados. Os dois se encararam olhos nos olhos, que por sinal estavam bem pertos, e ela começou a corar intensamente. E assim ficaram lá, Harry com os braços em volta dela e ela corando intensamente, até que ele a soltou subitamente com um "desculpe" murmurado. Ron continuava a se perguntar o que afinal estava acontecendo com aqueles dois.

_~Hogwarts, meses depois~_

Graças a Ginny, Harry havia conseguido dar rumo às suas pesquisas. Ou melhor, às pesquisas que ele havia convencido Hermione a fazer. Ele soube exatamente quem era Flamel e o que era a Pedra Filosofal. E soube que na verdade era Voldemort que a queria. Mas não era Snape quem estava trabalhando para ele. Era Quirrell.

Harry acordou com um sobressalto. Ele havia sonhado. A essa altura Harry já estava em uma cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts, voltando para casa. Os últimos dias em Hogwarts haviam passado como um clarão, graças às ocorrências relacionadas à Pedra Filosofal.

Harry tentou recapitular os acontecimentos: Ele, Ron e Hermione (esta, a contragosto) entraram no alçapão sob as patas do Fofo. Ron se machucou, Hermione ficou cuidando dele, Harry seguiu sozinho e enfrentou Quirrell/Voldemort. Quirrell escapou, mas Voldemort sumiu. A Pedra foi destruída. Griffindor venceu a Taça das Casas, ele estava voltando pra casa como herói (mais uma vez).

— Até que enfim acordou, cara! — Harry ouviu a voz de Ron ao lado. — Estamos quase chegando a Londres. Achei que teria que te chacoalhar até acordar!

Ron estava ao seu lado na cabine, e Hermione à sua frente, lendo _Hogwarts, uma História_ pela enésima vez.

— Sinceramente, esses últimos dias acabaram comigo! — admitiu Harry, esticando todo o corpo e pondo os pés no banco vago à sua frente.

— Lógico que acabaram! — disse Ron. — Você derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem de novo! — exclamou ele, entusiasmado. — E ainda ganhamos a Taça das Casas para Griffindor depois de anos!

— Viva a gente! — exclamou Hermione nada entusiasmada. — Ainda assim lembre-se que quase morremos e quebramos montes de regras! — constatou ela olhando para Ron de forma reprovadora.

— Ter quebrado regras é irrelevante. — disse Harry. — Fazemos isso de uma forma ou de outra. — completou como se encerrasse o assunto.

— Garotos! — bufou Hermione, voltando sua atenção ao livro.

Ron estava certo ao dizer que estavam quase chegando, por que em pouco tempo chegaram à estação King's Cross. Harry saiu carregando seu malão, enquanto seus colegas de colégio, agora o vendo como herói, gritavam "Tchau Harry!" ou "Até mais ver Potter!", e lá estava o sumido dos últimos tempos: Sirius.

— Ora, ora! Se não é o novo velho herói, Harry Potter! — brincou ele enquanto abraçava o afilhado.

— Sirius! Que bom te ver! — Harry exclamou, abraçando o padrinho de volta. — Achei que você não apareceria mais!

— Ora, que é isso?! Você sabe por que eu estive sumido esses últimos tempos! — disse o padrinho.

— É, sei sim. — confirmou Harry. — E aí? Como foi?

— Bem, digamos que você está falando com o mais novo auror do Ministério da Magia! — disse Sirius.

— Parabéns, Sirius! — exclamou o garoto. Sirius sorriu, olhou para o lado um instante e se levantou se afastando de Harry instantaneamente.

—Haaaaaaaaaaaaaarryyyyyyyyyyy! — o grito de uma vozinha aguda foi ouvido. Antes que Harry se virasse completamente, um mar de cabelos ruivos apareceu e ele foi abraçado e jogado ao chão.

Ginny havia caído sobre Harry e já disparava:

— Recebi sua carta só ontem! Minha nossa, fiquei com tanto medo que você estivesse machucado! Não me dá mais um susto desses! — ela dizia, sem largar Harry enquanto os dois se levantavam.

— Será que eu vou ter que te vigiar quando for próximo ano?! — ela perguntou. Harry não respondeu, apenas olhou nos olhos dela um instante e juntou seus lábios aos dela.

Ouve um silêncio por alguns instantes, que foi o tempo que durou aquele beijo desajeitado de dois pré-adolescentes. Quando se separaram, Ginny estava com o rosto mais vermelho que as vestes de quadribol da Griffindor, e Harry tinha uma cara de "o que eu fiz?!".

Harry olhou em volta. Os gêmeos e Sirius seguravam o riso, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam literalmente de queixo caído e Ron tinha uma sobrancelha levantada. Então olhou de volta para Ginny. Ela o olhou de volta, respirou fundo, colocou um semblante sério no rosto e perguntou:

— Isso foi um pedido de namoro?

Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Tinha a sensação de que o ano seguinte seria bem longo...

* * *

P.d.A.: E agora?! Harry foi impulsivo e precoce não acham? xD Esse é um dos momentos em que o "OMM" da Mari seria perfeitamente encaixável xD Sinceramente, eu mesmo achei esse capítulo muuuuuito pobre, mas eu devo admitir que eu já havia pensado no 2º e no 3º livros, mas não tinha pensado na parte final do 1º! Coisa de escritor apressado O.o O capítulo foi mais curto e com menos conteúdo, mas teve H/G até não querer mais! O final com certeza deve ter agradado (pra compensar o resto de todo o cap ¬¬) Tipo, agora com certeza a freqüência dos capítulos vai ser seguida direitinho, a não ser em casos excepcionais, e vou procurar escrever dando um acabamento melhor aos capítulos! Quanto a minha história autoral que eu postei aqui antes para "tapar buraco", quem quiser ler manda um email pra mim que é melhor. O meu hotmail tá no perfil o/ Obs.: ainda não está completa.

Até o próximo cap o/

N/B: OMM! (Para os lerdos [acreditem, eu sou uma, mas isso não é novidade], Oh Meu Merlin) Cara, morri quando o Harry e a Gina se beijaram. sério, se o garoto que eu gostasse me beijasse na frente de todo mundo quando eu tivesse 10 anos, eu ia querer morrer e ia falar "BLERGH" (Sim, Pedro, eu copiei isso da nossa conversa). Bem, o importante agora é que H/G já começou na história pra valer \ô/. Bjss, Marininha Potter

_~Respondendo às Reviews~_

**Marydf Evans Cullen**: O talento d um bom escrito é saber criar expectativa e d depois criar algo à altura delas. Criar expectativa eu sei, não sei se estou criando algo à altura. O desejo do Harry no espelho foi pra mexer mesmo ;) E esse novo cap é pra enlouquecer! Espero que goste! Demorei mais postei! bjs!

**laura potter**: tudo bem sim ^^ q bom q gostou do cap! E Quantas perguntas! Harry, Fred e George estão aprontando bastante mesmo, e os Novos Marotos é uma idéia q ainda não sei se vou usar, mas prometo q as cenas das traquinagens d Harry vão ter mais destaque em breve. O desejo do espelho foi bem diferente mesmo ^^ Não sei se ele vai demorar a perceber q está REALMENTE apaixonado, mas q agora ele tem um compromisso com ela tem xD o Sirius vai começar a ter mais enfoque em breve e acho q neste cap aqui vc viu q o Harry já conhece sim o Remus. E q história é essa de "duas"? Eu sou macho viu! A única garota aqui é a Mari! Mas eu perdôo ;) bjokas pra vc!

**SpotSide Hamdec**: realmente, H/G tem q ter H/G, ou não? O.o também tou ficando confuso! x_X Quanto à frase do espelho d Erised, ela é apenas um anagrama paupérrimo em que a Tia Rowling pegou a frase "I show not your face but your heart's desire" (Eu não mostro seu rosto, mas o desejo de seu coração), depois colocou ao contrário e ficou mechendo com as sílabas das palavras (lembrando q a divisão silábica em inglês é pelo som). Mas valeu a tentativa ;) Também acho o casal H/G muito "cuti cuti" Não continuei com a rapidez q qria, mas está ai o novo cap, espero q tenha gostado! Quanto à sua mensagem para a Mari, não sei se entendi bem, e acho q é melhor não ter entendido mesmo... tenho até medo de perguntar, mas esses beijos foram onde hein? O.o e pra qm? Bjokas e até o prox cap =*

**Carolzynha LF**: Harry maroto RLZ! Também gostei da cena do espelho, mas sou o escritor, sou suspeito ~~/o/ tou começando a relaxar com o tamanho dos caps, mas ainda assim tentando manter pelo menos um padrão. Esse aqui foi menor q os outros X_x bjin =* bye

**Bellah**: q bom q gostou ^^ está ai o H/G tão esperado, e q vai continuar, com muito humor agora xD estarei trazendo mais em breve, espero q goste ^^ bjs =*

**Dudinka**: q bom q gostou da hist \o/ eu poderia até add se vc passasse o email xD mas é só vc procurar no meu perfil q meu hotmail está lá o/ bjus ;-*


	6. Merchandising

**Merchandising**

Como minha querida beta do coração Marininha pediu, estou aqui colocando o trailer da fanfic dela: _De Um Jeito Diferente_. Galera, eu mesmo só me motivei a fazer essa fic aqui por causa dela, então, posso afirmar que é uma ótima fic! Vejam o trailer, depois é só ir ler. (ID: 4734915)

_**Duas pessoas**_**  
Gina estava muito concentrada em marcar gols e capturar a goles antes dela cair no chão que nem viu Harry por ali, até que viu um vulto e quase caiu da vassoura, deu um grito de susto e reclamou:  
- Harry! Quer me matar de susto! Eu podia ter caído da vassoura e me machucado, ou pior morrido!  
- Não seja tão dramática, se você caísse eu te pegava – a menina corou com o comentário.**

_**Um destino**_**  
- Harry... Eu tentei te contar! Fui eu... mas não tive intenção... Riddle me obrigou! E...  
Nesse minuto, Harry colocou seu dedo nos lábios da ruiva e assim que os tirou, foram substituídos por seus lábios.**

_**Um obstáculo**_**  
- VOCÊ NÃO PODIA TER FEITO ISSO HARRY! – gritou Rony  
- VOCÊ NÃO PODE BRIGAR COMIGO POR QUE EU ESTOU COM A SUA IRMÃ RONY! ELA SABE O QUE FAZ!**

_**Um amor**_

**- Não sei, vocêquernamorarcomigo?**

**- O quê? - A ruiva tinha entendido, só queria ouvir aquela frase novamente.**

**- Você quer namorar comigo?**

**- Não há nada nesse mundo que eu mais queira Harry!**

_**Confusões**_

_**"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!  
COMO É QUE HOJE EU ACORDO COM UMA CORUJA DE HOGWARTS DIZENDO QUE VOCÊ FOI PEGA COM O HARRY EM UM ESTADO DEPLORÁVEL, SENDO QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA SEM SEU SUETER E HARRY COM DOIS BOTÕES DESABOTOADOS? **_

_**Tudo para provar...**_

**- Acho melhor eu ficar, Mi. Vou ter que acalmar o meu irmãozinho aqui. E Harry... – Ela começou a se aproximar do namorado – Se cuida viu, não quero saber de você preso no passado – Sorriu e beijou-o, após terminar o beijo, abraçou-o e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Te amo.**

_**Que podia ter sido diferente.**_

**- Gina, eu só queria falar algo que antes da viajem não falei... Eu te amo – Disse Harry e em seguida beijou-a.**

Postado, recomendado, então agora é esperar pelo próximo cap de _Começo Muda, Muda Tudo_ o/


End file.
